Strays
by mysteryfan4ever
Summary: When Jim Gordon arrives in Gotham, he ends up finding and rescuing, then adopting a young boy and a young girl with his fiance, Barbara Kean. He expected to have a happy family, but he never thought that Jayden and Sabrina Gordon would get involved with the people of Gotham, both good and bad, in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know about all of you readers, but I'm sad that Gotham 5x12 is going to be the last episode of Gotham, I just think it's a little too soon for the show to be over. By the way, I'm still not a fan of Jeremiah's new Joker design, this is just my own opinion, but I think he looked great with the look he had before that Joker design was just right, and now with the new one he looks ridiculous. I only own my own characters. All Rights To Gotham, Fox, And Warner Bros.  
**

THE CAST

Jackson Robert Scott as Jayden Gordon

Abby Ryder Fortson as Sabrina Gordon

Ben McKenzie as Jim Gordon

Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock

Erin Richards as Barbara Kean

Morena Baccarin as Leslie "Lee" Thompkins

David Mazouz as Bruce Wayne

Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth

Camren Bicondova as Selina Kyle

Cameron Monaghan as Jerome Valeska and Jeremiah Valeska

Anthony Carrigan as Victor Zsasz

Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/The Riddler

Robin Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin

Jessica Lucas as Tabitha Galavan

And The Rest of Gotham's Cast As Their Own Respectful Characters.


	2. The Beginning

**I was finally able to watch Gotham 5x12 and I have a few complaints about it. One, I like Barbara Kean's natural hair color better, I don't understand why they chose to have Barbara dye it red, aside from the comics, I know Barbara was a red head in the comics, but they changed some things for the show why couldn't they leave it alone? I just don't think Barbara Kean looks like Barbara Kean without her natural blonde hair. Second, when Bruce Wayne left Gotham why did he leave without saying a word to Selina? After everything they've been through together you would've think he would either tell Selina that he's leaving and why or asked her to come with him, I'm sorry but I just feel really bad for Selina. And last but not least, Jeremiah's new Joker look. I know I've mentioned this before, but I still hate his new look and since Jeremiah still sounds the same doesn't help. They said the new look was going to be a nightmare terror, well, he looks like he put on grandma's makeup wrong and it makes him look like he's old. ******When Jeremiah had his first Joker appearance he looked great, the green hair, pale white face, and a scary smile. Classic Joker. **So that's my rant of Gotham 5x12.**

The Beginning

The Gotham City Police Department, most commonly known as the GCPD, looked like absolute hell and was currently a house of horrors. Although it was an improvement to the streets and alleys of Gotham, where it was too dangerous to grab of bottle of juice from one of the tacky stores or walk without having to be on your guard for the possibility of being mugged.

"I need my pills," a large man stressed as he was brought into the GCPD with his hands behind his back, he was ignored, "I need my pills," he growled again.

"You wish," the police woman in front of him retorted, she already dealt with several people like him already today.

"Come on, where are my pills?" the man demanded.

The woman ignored him as he was brought closer to the cells, where it was crammed already.

"Back, back. Come on," she ordered the people in the cells, who hesitantly moved away from the door as she tried to unlock it with her key, she didn't get far.

The man being restrained behind her fought off the other officer, before grabbing the woman and holding her in a headlock, his arm around her neck. He reached into her belt and pulled out a gun, screaming, "Where are my pills?!"

The man shot a few rounds in the air, and all officers turned to face him, pointing their guns at him. In response, he held the gun against the woman's head.

Harvey Bullock looked up from his newspaper, with his glasses on, not even fazed by the outburst.

"Give me my pills, bitch," the man continued.

"Hold your fire!" A new voice shouted, a man, a detective, jogged down the stairs, "Hold your fire! I got this! Hold your fire."

When the younger detective reached the man, he moved a few officers out the way so he could get a better look at him. "Easy, easy. Sir, look at me. Not at them, look at me. My name's Jim, Jim Gordon. What's yours?"

The bald man flinched sweat dripping down his pale face, "I need my pills."

"Okay, everything's gonna be all right," Jim assured him. "Look at me."

Jim noticed something on the desk next to him. Picking up the bottle of aspirin, he showed it to the man.

"I got your pills right here. Huh? You want some pills?" Jim reached forward, slowly moving his hand with the pills in it over, "Here you go, here you go. Here are some pills for you, alright?"

The man instantly grabbed some, jamming them into his mouth. The man gave a sour look as he shook his head, "These aren't my pills."

Jim quickly rushed forward, snapping the gun out of his hand and freeing the policewoman from his grip. He took no time in knocking him to the floor, ignoring the jeering prisoners and the other officers glared at him.

"Sorry, guys didn't mean to bark at you like that," he apologized. "I got a little bit carried away."

To his shock, the officers rushed forward, taking the man from the floor and punching him repeatedly in the face.

"Hey, hey! Come on, take it easy!" Jim protested. "Come on, hey, guys! Hey!"

He was stopped when Harvey Bullock took his arm, and pulled him away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bullock snarled at Jim, pointing a finger in his face. "We had the drop on him."

"Yeah, well, he's dropped, isn't he?" Jim responded

"You could've gotten hurt. Rookie mistake. Next time, shoot the son-of-a-bitch," Harvey said.

"If I shoot, that sets everybody off. Gunfire every which way," Jim explained.

"Somebody takes a cop's gun, you shoot him. That's basic," Harvey replied.

"Yo Bullock, Gordon, you're up! Double homicide, Theatre District," a cop shouted.

"Give me a break. Shift's nearly over," Bullock said back.

"Yeah, nearly," the cop retorted.

Harvey and Jim arrived at Theater District and ducked under the police tape, moving towards the other officers, and the shapes on the floor.

Neither man squirmed under the sight of the two bagged and bloody bodies on the floor, because they were both too familiar with the sight of death.

"Oh, the legendary Harvey Bullock," an officer grinned at the sight of the older detective. "No rest for the wicked, eh?"

"Tannenbaum, looking crisp. This is my new partner, James Gordon. What we got?"

"Got here myself, male, female, gunshot. Their kid saw the whole thing. Poor bastard hasn't spoke a word yet," Tannenbaum informed, tilting his head behind Jim.

Jim turned around, spotting the small frame of a boy, slowly rocking himself on a step. He was wrapped in a grey blanket, but was still shivering.

While Harvey looked over the bodies, Jim walked up to the boy.

"My name's James Gordon. I'm a detective. What's your name?" He asked, trying to sound sympathetic and not too blunt. The boy shook and whimpered in response.

Jim nodded, "It's okay. You don't have to talk." Jim glanced back at his partner, who was glaring at him.

"Bruce." The boy whispered, Gordon turned back to the boy who looked up at him, "M-My name is Bruce Wayne."

He knelt down in front of Bruce, "Can you tell me what happened, Bruce?"

Bruce's eyes glistened with tears, as the memory brought him fear - and a boiling rage. He sobbed quietly, bowing his head.

Jim sat down beside him, placing an arm over his shoulder. Bruce rejected his touch, and Jim pulled away. "When I was about your age, a drunk driver hit our car... Killed my dad, I was right next to him... I know how you feel right now. And I promise you, however dark and scary the world might be right now... there will be light. There will be light, Bruce."

Bruce softly nodded, tears still streaming down his pale face, "W-We just got out of the movies. We were walking though the alley to catch an uptown cab... and a man came out of the shadows. H-He was tall, with a black mask. He had a hat, and gloves... and shiny shoes. He took my dad's wallet and my mom's necklace... and then he shot them, for no reason. I should have done something! B-But I was too scared."

"There was nothing you could have done to stop what happened," Jim assured the boy. "But there is something you can do now. You can be strong. Be strong. I promise you, I will find the man who did this."

In the distance, a sleek black vehicle pulled up, and a man stepped out, a look of worry and sadness on his face.

"Hey, who the hell is that?" Tannenbaum asked Bullock, who had no idea.

When the man ducked under the police tape, Bruce spotted him, and shook off the blanket, running towards him. The man obliged to Bruce's crushing embrace, looking on with teary eyes as Jim walked up to him.

"James Gordon," Jim introduced himself to the man.

"Alfred Pennyworth," the man greeted back, wincing when Bruce sobbed harder.

"We're gonna get the guy that did this, sir." Jim promises.

"New boy, are you?" Alfred lightly scoffed.

"You could say." Jim admitted.

Alfred nodded in acknowledgement, "Good luck mate." He looked down at Bruce, "Come on."

Jim watches as Alfred took the crying boy to the car, he heard Alfred say to Bruce, "Don't look. Head up. Don't let them see you cry." James Gordon was determined to keep his promise to Bruce Wayne no matter what.

Jim then followed Harvey as they walked into a diner, who was slightly annoyed by his partner's actions.

"Shouldn't we be there when they move the victims?" Jim asked, as Harvey rolled his large brown eyes.

"Why? Listen, hotshot, do me a favor. Don't start talking to witnesses until I say so." Bullock told his partner.

"What's your problem?" Jim glared at him, failing to comprehend the man's uncaring nature.

"My problem, soldier boy... you just caught us a gigantic flaming ball of crap," Harvey scolded.

"Oh yeah? How's that?" Jim questioned.

"You never heard of Thomas and Martha Wayne?" Harvey questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, sure, the Wayne Foundation," Jim responded.

"Yeah, two of the richest and most powerful people in Gotham," Harvey stressed. "You can't even imagine the pressure if we don't close this quick."

"So let's close it quick," Jim replied.

"Yeah, right," Harvey muttered. "This isn't a random street robbery, Holmes. Perp could be any one of ten-thousand mopes out there."

Harvey sighed, and then took a sip of his coffee. He glances to the right when he heard the door shut, and spotted the two people who walked in, mumbling, "Oh, crap."

Grumbling, Harvey addressed the two, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Montoya and Allen. Major Crimes Unit." The woman and man leaned on the counter, staring at Jim.

"This is my new partner, Jim Gordon," Harvey introduced.

Jim thinly smiled, "Nice to meet you."

Allen and Montoya asked the two detectives if they had any leads concerning the Wayne Case. Then they attempted to persuade Bullock to let them take over the case, much to Jim's dislike, not because they had a lead but because they wanted press action. Harvey was then provoked by Allen's suggestion that he is "afraid" of the case, and Montoya's suggestion that he should "do the right thing, for once."

The two of them leave, and Harvey shouted out, "You know, I almost gave it to you. But you couldn't help yourselves, could ya'? You had to go and be disrespectful."

"Okay, Harvey." Allen winked, "Stay frosty. Good luck."

"Self-righteous do-gooding skell huggers," Harvey gritted out. "They're always badmouthing us like they're such freaking angels. Please."

Jim sighed, nodding, "I need to get going," and then he left the diner.

Jim Gordon then headed to the apartment of his fiancée, Barbara Kean. Jim was picking her up to go on their date. Barbara came out wearing a short black dress and earrings and smiled warmly at her fiancé and kissed him.

"Are you ready to go?" Gordon asked.

"Of course," Barbara smiled, and they left.

They went out to dinner to a fancy Italian restaurant. The date went well and they both enjoyed their meals. Jim then told the waiter who served them they would leave the money and tip on the table for him to get.

Just as when they were about ready to leave, Jim looked back to their table and saw a little boy around four or five with dark blond hair take the money from their table and was attempting to leave. Jim ran up to the boy and caught his arm.

The boy began to cry and beg him, "Please, please let me go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Jim told the boy.

Then on instinct, the child kicked Jim's leg which was enough to make him let go, and the boy ran past Barbara, then out the front door.

"Stay here, Barbara," Jim told his fiancée, before running after the child.

As Jim pursued the young boy, it didn't take long him long to spot him running into an alley on Theater District. When Jim ran into the alley after the boy, he was surprised to see him hiding behind a dumpster with a little brunette girl, who looked like she was three or four. Both children were looking up at the detective with equally terrified brown eyes.

"Leave us alone, please," the boy cried, trembling.

"Where are your parents?" the detective asked gently with a warm smile trying not to frighten the children anymore than they were already.

"We don't know," the girl whimpered.


	3. What to do with Jayden and Sabrina?

**In my previous chapter, I made a few complaints about the last episode of Gotham. The first two weren't too bad, I really thought they were either unnecessary or could've been better. I just thought considering that Barbara was a blonde for all of the series, it was just unnecessary and pointless, because would it make it any different and would we miss it? Probably not. As for Bruce and Selina, I figured Bruce was going to leave Gotham, but I thought him leaving Selina could've been done better. Bruce could've spoken to Selina himself to tell her that he's leaving Gotham and why or better yet Bruce could've ask Selina to leave with him, which she most likely would've said yes, because the reason why she came became a thief was out of a broken heart. But the last one I mention was a complaint, I hate Jeremiah's new Joker look, the appearance doesn't match with his voice and it really looks like he put on grandma's makeup wrong not to mention it makes him look like an old man. ****(I decided to change this chapter a little nothing major.)****  
**

What to do with Jayden and Sabrina?

"_Where are your parents?" the detective asked gently with a smile trying not to frighten the children anymore._

"_We don't know," the girl whimpered._

"Shhh, we're not supposed to talk to strangers," the boy told the girl.

Jim then had a brilliant idea, "How about if we introduce ourselves?" Jim suggested, "That way we won't really be strangers."

"Okay," they agreed with hesitation.

"My name is Jim Gordon. I'm a detective," Jim introduced himself.

"My name is Jayden," the little boy spoke and pointing to the girl he said, "And this is my sister, Sabrina."

As far as they knew Jayden was five and Sabrina was four. Why? Because one day their mother said since they were four and five they were both able to go out on their own, although when Jayden was four and Sabrina was three their mother would still make both of them go out, because since Jayden was four, Sabrina would be fine going with him.

When Jim looked closer, he noticed bruises on their necks and some just slightly under their clothes. When he asked about their father Jayden said they don't know where or who their father is. Also the kids told Jim how when they used to live with their mother whenever she was drunk she would order them, to get her some beer and when they refused she would whip them and sometimes would use their bodies, mainly their arms and necks to burn out cigarettes. There were a few times when she wanted them to get some "sugar" from some "nice men" she knew; once they thought she wanted sugar from the store, but when they gave it to their mother, she yelled at them for the mistake and struck them both in the face.

As they were talking about their mother, Jim's blood was boiling. The more he heard about the kids' mother the more he wanted to scream bloody murder. Abusive, drunk, vile and intoxicated were the words that popped into his head. The children spoke about their mother with great sadness, but neither of them seemed too damage by the abuse they've suffered, Jim wasn't sure if it was because they were too young to understand it, which was partly why. Sabrina then told the detective one night when their mother was drunk, she made them go out to buy her more beer bottles from the liquor store that was close by, an employee was concerned with seeing two little kids in a liquor store alone, when he asked them where their parents were, they told them their mother told them to get her some beer, they didn't mention that she threaten to whip them, because they were afraid of what would happen.

Jayden said the employee then called their mother and when he questioned her as to why she thought it was appropriate to send her children alone to buy her some beer she made the excuse of she was having people over and she had her kids buy some beer bottles, because she was too busy to go herself. The employee told her if it ever happened again he would call the police.

When they got home their mother was so angry she slapped them both so hard they fell to the floor she then decided that she felt like they were no more of use to her and threw her children out of the house leaving them to fend for themselves. As Jim learned more about their abusive mother, he felt strong amount of anger growing with every word the boy and girl spoke, but of course it wasn't directly at the children.

Just then Jim saw Barbara walking towards them, and when the kids saw her they hid behind Jim feeling nervous about the woman.

Jim looked at his fiancée looking slightly irritated, "I thought I told you to wait at the restaurant."

"You did but I got bored," Barbara shrugged then she looked down at the two small children who were clinging to her fiancée's legs, "Aww, these two are adorable."

When Jim told Barbara what the kids told him she felt a blinding white anger smack her in the chest, every word that she heard about their mother made her blood boil. They decided to take the little boy and girl to the GCPD to find out what to do with them. But then Jim realized that Jayden still had the money that was supposed to be paid for his and fiancée's dinner.

Jim smiled gently at Jayden and said, "How about you give me back the money you took and we'll take you and your sister to a safe place."

The little boy instantly took out the money from his pocket and gave it back to the detective, "I'm sorry, I thought you just wanted to leave it there." Jayden said, innocently.

Barbara and Jim exchanged concern looks, and then Barbara knelt down to the boy and smiled warmly, "You had a reason for taking that money?"

Jayden then quietly sobbed, "Ye-Yes Mr. Black said that if we didn't bring him any money he would beat us both."

Now Jim and Barbara were both fuming more than ever, it was bad enough their own mother had the audacity to hurt her own children, but some sick creep was threatening to do the same to these children. They knew the kids couldn't have been out on the streets for long, because they would've most likely died. They decided to take the children to the GCPD to figure out where to go from there and find out more about this Mr. Black. Jim picked up Jayden and Barbara carried Sabrina.

James Gordon was always a good person, and always believed in the good in other people, too. That's why he felt angry, carrying the young boy while his fiancée carried his little sister, who both had clearly grew up with nobody who would look out for them, and he knew Barbara felt the same way, because she loved children.

Jayden and Sabrina began to shiver as the cold wind came towards them, hitting them hard, which made Jim sighed sadly and Barbara looked sadly at them. The adults then placed the children down again Jim took off his jacket and wrapped it around the little boy, while Barbara was shaking off her coat and swaddling it around the little girl's body. They both smiled up at them, causing tears to prick the corners of Jim's eyes and for a few tears to escape Barbara's eyes. Jim grew up with a family, but this girl and this boy looked like they had no one who had ever cared for them. While Barbara had an estranged relationship with her parents, especially her crappy mother, she didn't nearly suffer similar abuse the children did. Picking them up once more, Jim and Barbara walked faster than before, towards the G.C.P.D. as the youngsters snuggled into their warm bodies and fell asleep.

"_As mayor of this great city, I swear to you, the perpetrators of this heinous crime will be captured... and will be punished to the fullest extent. I swear that to you,_" Mayor James spoke on the television inside the G.C.P.D.

Jim tried to concentrate on Mayor James, but he kept thinking about the children he and Barbara were holding only a few hours ago, who were now still sleeping soundly, at the chair on his desk, he decided to wait until they woke up to talk to them more. When he and Barbara brought them in, he was surprised that no one, other than Sarah Essen who actually ordered the officers to get the girl and boy some new clothes and blankets, cared. It was as if they had seen it as a regular thing. After Jim told Sarah how he found them, about their mother's abuse and how she threw them out of their house, and how someone else was possibly abusing these children too, he got one of the officers to drive Barbara home.

"Poor bastard," Essen sighed. Looking at the television after the mayor's speech, "First a crime wave, and now this. Take all the people and resources you need. You just close this case."

"Yes, Captain," Harvey nodded. "Jim, will you give us a minute?"

"Captain," Jim said, before walking out.

He heard Essen and Bullock arguing about him, but shook their voices out of his head as he knelt down before the young children who sat in his chair huddled together in a big warm blanket. Jim snapped his head back when a door slammed shut behind him.

Harvey Bullock emerged with a frown on his face. He grabbed his coat, ignoring the smirk on Jim's lips. "She said you had to keep me, huh?"

"Yeah, she did," Harvey forced a grin, his jaw clenched. "She said you're a war hero. And your daddy was a big-shot DA back in the olden days. So I have to keep my trap shut and do as I'm told."

"Ouch," Jim commented.

"Listen, kid," Harvey growled. "You got juice, do me a favor, and ask for a transfer."

Jim shook his head, slightly annoyed that Harvey had to mention his father, "Sorry, this is where the action is. You'll get used to me."

"Jim, you seem like a nice guy," Harvey told him, "But this is not a city or a job for nice guys. You understand?"

"No." Jim replied.

Harvey jeered a finger in his face, "And that's your problem."

Harvey began to walk away, but stopped when the small children sat up from the big chair, and hopped off of it. They both yawned, rubbing their eyes with their fists. When they look around they see Jim and Harvey and both kids immediately run to Jim's comforting presence.

"Where are we?" Sabrina asked Jim, feeling a little scared.

While Harvey sighed, Jim smiled gently at the little girl, "Don't worry sweetheart, we're at the GCPD. You and Jayden are safe here, but do you think you two can tell us more about what happened and Mr. Black. We would very much appreciate it."

Jayden and Sabrina said that shortly after their mother fell into a deep sleep, a man named Mr. Black found them and offered them a home and food if they do things for him. What they didn't know is that he wanted them to bring him valuable things, like money, and that if they came back with nothing he would beat them. Jayden taking the money Jim left on the table from the restaurant was the first time and closest they were able to. While Harvey was calm about the whole thing, Jim was fuming and disgusted with what he heard.

Jim then asked if Jayden and Sabrina remembered where Mr. Black lived. Jayden said they just remember the house was white and it looked ruined and the yard was dirty looking, which was most likely on the worst side of Gotham.

It didn't take the GCPD officers long to find and arrest Mr. Black, whose full name was Brandon Arthur Black. As Jim and Harvey were interrogating him they learned that the boy and girl were only with him for about a week. He also came into possession of the children when they were found alone on the streets looking for food and he confessed to beating them in the past for not bringing him anything as well as starving them. While Harvey was keeping cool and calm during the interrogation, Jim's blood was boiling and every single thing he was admitting to, was giving Jim the urge to punch this disgusting man in the face. Mr. Black was sentenced to Blackgate Penitentiary for child abuse. As for Jayden's and Sabrina's mother they found out where she lived, but when the GCPD arrived there, the place was empty but they promised to keep searching for her no matter what.

"Geez, Jim! You've known those kids for only a few hours and you're acting like they're your own!" Harvey shouted after they left the boy and girl in the room, after they were given something to eat and leaving them with Sarah Essen.

"Oh come on, Harvey," Jim argued, "What am I supposed to do? Throw them back on the streets?"

"Give them to the orphanage," Harvey told him.

Jim shook his head in disgust. He knew how bad orphanages were, especially the one in Gotham. "No. They said they don't know where or who their father is, so we need to find him."

"Look, their father is probably either dead or dying down some alley. This or even to a foster home is the best you can do for those kids," Harvey stated.

"No. Absolutely not. I'll find someone who can take care of them, maybe a relative, but they won't be going to the orphanage or to a foster home," Jim declared.

Harvey groaned with annoyance, but didn't argue about it, "Alright, alright. Let's just leave them here while we go roust some muggers."


	4. Riddles, Fishes, and Penguins Oh My!

**I'm back. Sorry I took so long to upload, it's just I have been busy with so many things that I have got much time to upload. ****R.I.P Cameron Boyce.**

Riddles, Fishes, and Penguins Oh My

A woman screams as a man stole her handbag and ran away quickly, dodging any other people, who didn't even try to help. When he turned a corner, he opened the purse up, throwing out the invaluable items on the floor, and trying to find money or anything of value.

"Hey." The thief looked up, to see Harvey Bullock glaring at him. He tried to run in the other direction, but was stopped when he saw Jim standing there calmly. "How you doing?"

Harvey smacked him in the face, which lasted for a while, when they got to the interrogation room. It was a full day of arguing with muggers and other minor criminals they caught, trying to find any information on the Wayne's murders or any information on Jayden's and Sabrina's father. They got nothing for both questions. When they tried to ask about the children's birth mother, as they were still looking for her and arrest her for child abuse, they got half-baked answers, which were no help.

Jim then went to get Jayden and Sabrina from Sarah, who was watching the children during the interrogating. As soon as Jim came out of the interrogation room, the kids ran over to Jim, and hugged him as best they could, even though neither of them could reach up to past his legs. It felt to them, Jim Gordon was the only person who cared about them, even though Barbara was kind to them, they didn't know her as well as Jim, and Sabrina absolutely loved the way he smiled kindly at them and Jayden enjoyed it when he would gently stroke their hair. Although Harvey didn't like it very much, Sabrina and Jayden clung to Jim and followed him around the G.C.P.D, like little ducklings, and when they were introduced to Edward Nygma.

Edward Nygma was mainly a cheerful person, even when he was describing the ways he examined the victims who were murdered. He held up a small plastic bag, with what looked like a bullet inside. Jayden and Sabrina peered at the tall man with glasses from behind Jim's legs, smiling shyly at him. "Guess what this is?" he said smiling from ear to ear.

"Just tell me, Ed," Harvey demanded with annoyance, "I want riddles, I'll read the funny pages."

Ed frowned slightly, before bringing the notebook in his hand up to read it. "It's a .45 caliber 300 grain cupronickel wadcutter," he grinned happily, and Sabrina giggled and Jayden smiled, because they were still too young to understand what the young man with glasses was saying. "Came out of Thomas Wayne's chest."

"That's a six dollar bullet," Jim stated, inspecting the bag.

"Uh-huh. What kind of gun-?" Ed began grinning.

"Ah, ah, ah," Harvey shook his finger. "Don't ask, just tell."

"It's from a pistol not known by our database. No prints either," Ed told them.

"What else you got?" Harvey asked.

"What's nowhere but everywhere, except where something is?" Ed asked, smirking because he thought that they wouldn't know the answer.

"Nothing," Jim replied.

"You need professional help, Nygma. Seriously," Harvey told Ed. "Let's go."

"Bye-bye," Sabrina waved at Nygma and Jayden gave a small smile and silently waved goodbye to Nygma, who smiled back at them, and then the kids ran after Jim as he and Harvey went down the stairs.

"So I'm thinking, our man wears shiny shoes... uses high-end ammo and nobody on the street knows who he is? Maybe he's not from the street," Jim explained to Harvey, holding both hands as they were walking down the stairs.

"Like, a debonair playboy robber does it for kicks?" Harvey mocked.

"Who would pretend to be a street robber, huh?" Jim questioned, "A professional contract killer or somebody with a personal grudge against the Waynes."

"How'd this professional know the Waynes would be coming down that alley?"

"That's a good question," Jim nodded.

"Essen said we don't catch a break in the first 48, it's time to go see Fish Mooney," Harvey stated.

"Fish Mooney?" Jim repeated. "Works for Carmine Falcone?"

"Her. Theatre district's her turf. Anything happens down there, she hears about it. Plus, she knows nearly everyone in Gotham. There's also a chance she might know who the father is of your two munchkin sidekicks," Harvey said.

Jim glanced down at the little boy and little girl, who were listening to their conversation, although neither of them knew what they were talking about.

It was raining by the time they got to Fish Mooney's place, they pulled the black car right in front and Jim and Harvey got out. As Jim was helping Jayden and Sabrina out from the back, Jim asked his partner, "Why didn't we come to her first?"

"She's kind of a last resort," he answered.

Fish Mooney's bar wasn't a palace, but it certainly felt that way to Jayden and Sabrina as they were led inside. They have never seen many luxuries in their short lives. No, actually, they have never seen _any _luxuries in them. Jayden and Sabrina gazed at their surroundings, Jayden's eyes widen in amazement and Sabrina's mouth was hanging open in awe, as Harvey stepped up to the bartender.

"Tell Fish I'm here," he instructed, the bartender nodded and hurried away.

Jayden flinched and Sabrina whimpered when they heard the sound of a man grunting in pain, and they both grabbed onto Jim's jacket with their small hands, shaking with their eyes widening in fear. Being on the streets meant they've heard the sounds of people being beaten up and even shooting, and it scared them both to death.

Jim noticed their cowering, and frowned, when he looked at Harvey with concern, his partner just shrugged. Jim noticed the women on the stage, who were only in their underwear, and immediately turned them away from the sight.

Moments later, the sound of heels clicking against the floor came into the room, as a short dark-skinned woman with pixie cut black hair and hot pink-dyed tips wearing a gold dress appeared. Anyone in their right mind could tell that this woman was very powerful. She strutted up to the four as if she was the Queen of Gotham, which she was in a way.

"Harvey," the woman smiled with her arms out.

"Fish," Harvey greeted the woman.

"Where have you been?" Fish uttered slowly.

"Where haven't I been?" Harvey smiled.

"Who are the friends?" Fish questioned, her eyes resting on the shy girl who clung to Jim and the reserved boy who was looking down at the floor while holding onto Jim as tight as possible.

"Detective James Gordon, ma'am," Jim replied and gesturing to the children who were clinging to him, "And this is Jayden and Sabrina."

"Hmm. Well aren't you a cool glass of milk?" Mooney said eyeing the detective.

"Ma'am, was that screaming we head back there?" Jim asked.

"Yes," Fish nodded, smiling. "My boys are watching a scary movie." She didn't even try to sound convincing, because she doubted that _anyone_ in Gotham would argue with her.

"I hope it's not too scary. I do not like scary movies," Sabrina muttered.

"Me neither," Jayden added, and the woman smiled at them.

"Really?" Jim asked skeptically giving Fish a questionable look.

"No," Fish answered coldly, "Actually one of my staff has been stealing money from me, so we're beating his punk ass."

"Relax, junior," Harvey intervened. "Fish gets some leeway. Her staffs are rough characters, need firm handling."

"So, this isn't a social visit, then?" Fish raised an eyebrow, but still had a devious smirk.

"Unfortunately not, Brass sent me by to talk to you about the Wayne murders," Harvey explained.

"Terrible thing," Fish frowned.

"We also wanted to know if you know anything about Jayden and Sabrina or their father. After all you have experience with street-rats," Harvey commented.

Jim glared at the nicknames that Harvey gave the children, but didn't say anything, Sabrina and Jayden didn't know what the nickname meant but they knew it was something mean and they stuck their tongues out the bearded detective, but he didn't even notice. Another shout was heard, and Jim looked over in the direction.

"Listen, junior," Harvey sighed, "if you're so worried, why don't you go back there and see if anyone wants to press charges?" Harvey turned to Fish and added, "If that's okay with you, Fish?"

"Mi casa es su casa," she replied.

Jayden and Sabrina followed Jim as he went to find the source of the screaming. Even though they were both frightened by the screaming they still believed the kind hearted man they were with would protect them, and they were right.

As they went down the steps and into the rain, they could hear the sound of something being hit against a body, grunts of pain and a few voices.

"Oswald, woah," one of them said.

"Yeah, take it easy, Penguin" another one said.

"You know I don't like to be called that!" A younger voice growled, much to the others amusement.

"Ooh. Scary," The other voice mocked with amusement.

Jim stepped forward, with Jayden and Sabrina behind him. "How's everybody doing?"

There were a group of men, surrounding someone who was on his knees, blood pouring out of his mouth with his head bleeding.

"Who are you?" A large and strong looking man asked.

"James Gordon, G.C.P.D. And this is Jayden and Sabrina," Jim introduced.

"Oh, guy with Harvey, huh? Glad to know you James, and you too Jayden and Sabrina. I'm Butch Gilzean," the man greeted with a smile.

Jim glared at the smaller man, who was holding an umbrella in one hand and a bat in the other, "Drop the bat," he ordered.

The bat dropped to the ground, and Gilzean scoffed. "Oh, come on now. Oswald and Raul were just having a little fun, weren't you, boys?"

Oswald nodded, "All in fun."

Raul, the man on his knees, forced a smile with his teeth covered in blood, "N-No problem. Fun."

Jayden frowned and stepped forward, "What's so fun about beating up somebody?"

"Jayden," Jim warned, but was interrupted by the large man.

"That's none of your concern, kid," Butch says to the little boy.

"But you're hurting him," Jayden said pouting.

At this the other two muscular men chortled amused at his words, the smaller man holding the umbrella looked at the little boy with a look of worry for him while Butch gave a long sigh, "Look kid I don't expect you to understand this but this guy stole money from our boss. He needs to be taught a lesson." Butch replies kicking the guy in the stomach.

Jayden looks up at Jim and whispers "Does this always happen to people who steal money?"

Jim sighed, "It shouldn't, but I only moved back here recently."

"Can't you do something about this?" Jayden asks his eyes filled with sadness as he looks at the bloodied badly beaten man.

Jim frowned and sighed sadly, "Not unless he wants to press charges."

"I'm ffffine." Raul replies, in a shaking voice, even though he wasn't, he was still intimidated by Fish Mooney.

Butch smiles, "See kid, it's all good."

Jayden pouted again and shook his head, "No it's not. I don't care if he was stealing. I don't care if he deserves to be punished this way. Please don't hurt him anymore."

Butch sighs, "Oh geez, alright kid. You win." Butch replies, then he turns to Jim "You're a new guy, huh?" Butch assumed. "How do you like Gotham so far?"

"Well enough." Jim said in a deadpanned voice, then shook his head, annoyed that he was just going to leave and not be able to do anything else, "See you around."

He turned to leave, but Sabrina then pulled away from him, nervously walking up to Raul, who was still shaking. "Sabrina," Jim warned.

"My auntie gave me a scarf for my birthday and said it would keep me warm when I went on the cold dark streets," she began, gently taking off her light blue scarf, which she had kept around her neck. "I want you to have it." She wrapped the scarf around his neck, and ran back to Jim and her brother, paying no attention to the amused looks she got from the men who were laughing with amusement that anything so _innocent _could ever exist in Gotham. Oswald was sad, because the little girl reminded him of a younger version of his pure innocent mother, and the boy reminded Oswald of how he once was as a child.

Jim, on the other hand, was feeling something he shouldn't have, since he had only known them for a few days, he felt proud. Those actions the youngsters he had seen today had made him come to his decision. He had known Jayden and Sabrina for only a few days, and he knew he should've really talked about it with Barbara, but he didn't care and anyway, Barbara seemed to really like both of these children.

Jim and Barbara had already started looking to adopt, when they arrived in Gotham. They even visited the orphanage, which Jim hated because the orphanage was full of bad employees, but practically all of the kids had a criminal record. Yes Jayden stole money from him, but he gave it back to Jim and he and Sabrina were just scared innocent kids who both lived a bad life.

Jim felt like it was his responsibility to protect Jayden and Sabrina, and give them the loving family that they deserved, he and Barbara would be the loving parents that they truly deserved. _Jayden Gordon and Sabrina Gordon_, _that has_ _a nice ring to it,_ he thought to himself.

Jim, Jayden and Sabrina went back to where Harvey and Fish were sitting at a table laughing.

"Oh, hey," Harvey said when he saw his partner and the two children, "Everything all right back there?" Harvey asked with a gesture with his hat. Jim nodded with a forced smile.

"It's always good to see you Harvey," Fish said softly, and gave him a soft, gentle kiss.

After Harvey walked out, Fish turned to Jim putting a hand on her hip with the other hand resting on the table and gave him a cold but interested look. Jim looked back at her with concern on his face he then wrapped both his arms around Sabrina and Jayden and followed his partner out.

**PS Jackson Robert Scott, the actor, who I used as Jayden, I thought he had blond hair but I realized now it's light brown hair.**

**HAPPY 26TH BIRTHDAY CAMERON MONAGHAN!**


	5. Snitching and A Frame Up

Snitching and A Frame Up

Barbara Kean knew her lover and fiancé James Gordon, better than anyone. So it was definitely a surprise for her when he came into the apartment with those two small children, who they met just days ago, but she knew that her fiancée had a big and kind heart. Although, Barbara was slightly confused about why Jim hadn't told her more about this earlier, and when he told her bluntly that he wished to adopt them she was more confused and dazed.

The G.C.P.D just allowed Jim to take the girl and the boy, no questions asked, and without having to fill out papers, saying it would be unnecessary, which made Barbara feel nervous about living in a city like Gotham. It seemed like the people who lived in Gotham cared about helping themselves, rather than others. But of course, she loved kids.

When she saw Jim with both of the children and realized that they were the same kids she and her fiancee found just a few days ago, she was shocked, but still found them both absolutely adorable. And although Barbara was hesitant about the adoption, she wouldn't want to send a child, let alone a brother and sister, to the streets. Plus, she had always wanted to be a mom. Jim and Barbara were already thinking of having kids, but also wanted to adopt. Barbara had secretly prayed she wouldn't take after her own shitty mother.

In the end, Barbara and Jim allowed Sabrina and Jayden to sleep in her and Jim's bed, agreeing that they would both go on the couch instead. When the boy and girl were sound asleep and both glad to be in a bed for once, Barbara, in her black dress, walked up to Jim, still in the clothes from when she was getting ready for the exhibition at her art gallery.

"Wow," he complimented her, as she walked towards him.

"And look at you and your excellent suit," Barbara smiled. "You know, I'm so happy you don't have to wear that silly uniform anymore."

"You told me it looked good," Jim replied with a hint of surprise.

"I lied," Barbara confessed in his ear and kissed him on the cheek, "So, I guess we're not going to be rock and rolling tonight?"

Jim sighed, "Ah, Barbara, I'm beat. Do we really have to go to this thing?"

"No of course not," Barbara told him then added, "I also really don't want our guests to wake up in the middle of the night and get scared."

"Thank you," Jim said gratefully.

"You owe me," Barbara grinned, kissing him on the lips and then pulling away, sliding off her black, expensive heels while Jim took off his jacket, chucking it on the sofa.

"So... talk to me," Barbara suggested.

"We're getting nowhere on the Wayne case, and I can't find anything to do with Jayden and Sabrina," Jim told Barbara, "Which is why we had to adopt them and together because I really don't want to split them up."

"Jim, I already told you, I'm fine with it," Barbara assured him.

"I also made a promise to Bruce Wayne, and I can't deliver," Jim added.

"But you will," Barbara encouraged him.

He shook his head, ever so slightly feeling unsure of himself, "I don't know. Maybe I'm out of my depth."

"Hey, I very much doubt you are out of your depth. But, even if you are, you know how to swim, don't you?" Barbara smiled encouragingly.

"... Yes I do," Jim answered.

"So swim," she smiled.

"I'll swim. You're right."

Changing the subject, Barbara asked, "You hungry?"

"I'm alright. I had a few dogs," Jim told her.

"When I am Mrs. Gordon and you are living here all the time, I'm going to put you on a proper healthy diet," Barbara promised.

Jim cocked his head slightly and smiled at Barbara.

"Mm-hmm," Barbara nodded.

Jim and Barbara then started kissing each other passionately.

When Jim woke up on the couch, he slowly lifted himself up, grabbing his phone that was ringing.

A voice he recognized spoke on the other end, "I've got a lead. Meet me at Fourth and Grundy in an hour."

"I'm on my way," Jim said, and then got up, placing the phone down after the call was ended.

About thirty minutes later, Jim arrived at the scene. Harvey was sat on a doorstep, drinking something that smelled suspiciously like whiskey or some type of alcohol.

"Hey," Harvey slurred, almost falling over in the process.

"You alright?" Jim asked.

"Couple drinks. I'll be fine," Harvey clarified.

"Bullock..."

"Fish Mooney heard from one of her fences a guy tried to sell him an antique. Four strand pearl necklace with gold settings, one strand broken," Harvey stated.

"Like Martha Wayne was wearing," Jim confirmed.

"Mmm-hmm. Guy's name is Mario Pepper," Harvey answered.

As they reached his apartment, Harvey was listing all of the crimes he was guilty of.

"Nice guy," Jim said sarcastically.

When they knocked on the door a young girl with red hair named Ivy, who was Mario's daughter, answered the door. When they tried asking about her father, she told them they wouldn't want to talk to him, because he's mean. After Mario Pepper came to the door, Jim and Harvey came in and sat down to question him about where he was during the Wayne murders and if a pearl necklace sounded familiar, which he denied. When they said they were going to search his home, instead of complying he ran out the window and on the roof, with Jim chasing him.

As Jim was chasing Mario Pepper, Mario was trying to shoot the detective with a gun that he had. Jim tried to get him to stop running by threatening to shoot him, but when he saw that wasn't going to work Jim kept pursuing him. After a long chase, Jim and Mario started fighting and hitting each other in an alley. Then Mario threw Jim to the ground and when Mario tried to stab him he was shot in the chest. Gordon looked up and saw Harvey Bullock with a gun.

"Thanks," Jim said gratefully. Harvey nodded in response.

As Jim was getting his hand bandaged, the GCPD searched the home and they eventually found Martha Wayne's pearl necklace. Harvey and Jim were both very happy that they got the guy or so it would seem to them. Back at the GCPD, everybody clapped and cheered at Jim's and Harvey's victory.

Oswald Cobblepot stared down at the newspaper, the title reading, '_HERO COPS SLAY WAYNE KILLER_'. On the front, there was a picture of Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock, along with a description of Mario Pepper, the supposed 'Wayne killer'. Oswald chuckled lightly to himself, because he knew better. He turned his head at the sound of a siren, spotting two of the people who he'd promised to see. Keeping his tinted glasses on, he walked over to the car, getting in the backseat and shutting the door behind him. He wasted no time in stating the truth.

"Mario Pepper was framed by Fish Mooney and the cops," Oswald told Allen and Montoya. "I saw Ms Mooney with Martha Wayne's necklace. She was discussing how to get it into Pepper's home, inside a bag of drugs. This was shortly after she met with Detective Bullock, Gordon, and those two small children of his."

"Mooney works with Carmine Falcone's mob," Allen stated. "You saying Falcone had the Waynes killed?"

"I'm just telling you what I saw," Oswald stated.

"Then why, why snitch on your own boss?" Montoya asked.

"I confess that poor orphan boy pricked my conscience," Oswald stated trying to sound convincing,

But Allen, not believing that was the reason, grinned, "Nah. You wanna push Fish out, huh?"

Oswald dodged the question, "That's beside the point. I've done my civic duty. Good day to you both." Oswald got out of the car.

"Babsy!" Sabrina cried out the nickname that she and Jayden gave to their motherly figure, after waking up from a long nap, Jayden however was still asleep.

"I'm in here, Sabrina!" Barbara called back, sitting down on the sofa as her adopted daughter came over.

At first, Barbara was smiling genuinely, but then she saw the tears dripping down Sabrina's pink rosy cheeks and frowned sadly.

"What happened sweetie?" She asked the four year old, kneeling down in front of her to get a better look at her face.

"I had a bad dream," Sabrina sobbed.

"Oh, sweetie I'm sorry" Barbara murmur softly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know," Sabrina looked down at the floor.

Barbara wrapped her arms around Sabrina and cooed her for a few seconds, but was interrupted by the sound of knocking.

"Sorry, I've got to get this. Can you go to your room, and I'll meet you in there after? I'll also make you and Jayden some hot chocolate," Barbara said with a warm gentle smile.

At the mention of hers and Jayden's new favorite drink, Sabrina jumped up and ran towards her room, which was also Jayden's room and they were both fine with sharing a room. Barbara drifted over to the door glancing back to see that Sabrina left, and then finally pulled the door handle, revealing the person who stood on the other side.

"Renee, long time," Barbara felt her eyes widen at the sight of someone she knew, Renee Montoya.

"Yeah," the woman agreed, stepping into the apartment without asking. "Sorry to drop by unexpected like this. How have you been?"

"I'm good..." Barbara fought back a glare, remembering that her children could be listening to their conversation, and she didn't want them to hear them argue. "You?"

"All good," Renee forced a smile. "You're running an art gallery now, right?"

"Yeah," Barbara tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and put her hands on her hips.

"That's so cool," Montoya commented, trying to sound casual.

"And I'm engaged," she sharpened her tone in a slight warning.

"That's why I'm here," Montoya told her.

"Oh?" Barbara questioned.

"The G.C.P.D framed Mario Pepper for the murder of the Waynes," Renee told her.

Barbara clenched her teeth, stepping towards Renee, praying that Jayden and Sabrina couldn't hear them. "What?"

"They framed and killed an innocent man," Montoya stated, believing it was the truth.

"And you're here to tell me that James was in on this?"Barbara asked with disbelief.

"Yes," Montoya answered.

Both of the women then heard a squeak and whimper, and Renee looked closely at what the sounds came from and when Barbara turned to look she was gasping when she saw both Jayden and Sabrina in tears and Barbara noticed both of her children's eyes were red and puffy.

"That's your daughter and your son, aren't they? I heard rumors that Jim adopted two children, but I- I didn't- I'm sorry, I had no idea..." Renee was clearly shocked and was at a loss for words, as she slowly stepped backwards.

Barbara walked over to them and picked up the little girl and little boy up in each arm, letting them cry on her shoulders.

"Get out," Barbara gritted through her teeth, her eyes flashing a darker shade in her state of anger.

"I'm so sorry I didn't-" Renee tried to say more, but Barbara interrupted her in anger.

"Get out! Get out now! And don't ever come back," Barbara shouted.

Renee sighed, looking to the floor sadly, "James Gordon is not a good guy. You don't know him as well as you think," Then she left without saying another word.

"Babsy..." Jayden pulled away from the hug, looking up at his mother figure questionably.

"Yes, baby?" Barbara looked down at her adopted son.

"That lady said Jim killed someone..." Jayden frowned.

"She did," Barbara's nostrils flared up in anger.

"Is it true?" Sabrina asked, her eyes getting watery, "Did he help kill someone?"

Seeing the sad looks in both of their eyes, Barbara couldn't help but lie. James did kill someone, but Jayden and Sabrina didn't need to know that. "No. No, he didn't."

"But why did that lady say that?" Sabrina asked.

"She's just a bit confused. Don't worry you two. Your father is the most honest man I've ever known," Barbara assured her children.

"Okay..." they said in unison.

"Come on let's go get something to eat, yeah?" Barbara smiled, taking her children's hands into the kitchen. Barbara was still stressed and worried over what Renee told her, but at the same time she felt quite happy that Jayden and Sabrina didn't argue when she called Jim their 'father'.

Later that night, Jim came home and when Jayden and Sabrina were both asleep, Jim made a couple of drinks for him and Barbara.

Jim went to the window where Barbara was and handed her a drink, "Here you are."

Barbara silently took her drink, she was still feeling very sad and stressed over with what Renee told her. Why did Barbara believe a word Montoya told her? She was lying, she had to be. But there was still a part of Barbara that was still unconvinced and she had to know.

"Barbara, what's wrong?" Jim asked concerned.

"Did you frame Mario Pepper?" Barbara asked.

Jim turned her to face him Barbara could always tell if someone was lying, she could read people like a book. It was all in the eyes, no matter how good a person was at lying they couldn't hide it from her.

"No," Jim answered.

Barbara couldn't see the look of a liar in Jim's eyes."I knew it," she scoffed at herself.

"Who told you that Pepper was framed?" Jim asked his fiancée.

"It doesn't matter, as long as it's not true," Barbara tried to shrug it off.

"It's not," Jim repeated. "Who told you it was?"

"Nobody," Barbara lied.

But Jim knew she wasn't telling the truth, "B, I know when you're lying."

Barbara silently cursed herself before she told him.


	6. Revelations

**Hello my readers, I finally got my next chapter uploaded. I forgot that Jackson Robert Scott, the child actor who I decided to use for my character Jayden, didn't start his career in acting until 2015, when he was in Criminal Minds, and Gotham first aired in 2014. Should I keep Jackson Robert Scott or pick a different child actor to be Jayden? Like I mentioned before I only own my own characters.**

Revelations

"Montoya!" Jim Gordon yelled as he ran to chase after the woman up the stairs.

She turned to face him, and he could see that she knew what he was going to say.

"What's your evidence that Pepper was framed?" He asked her, and she shook her head.

"I was wrong to reveal that information to Barbara. We're old friends."

"I asked what evidence to have," Jim demanded.

"You'll see the evidence when we get you and your crooked friends into a courtroom," Montoya sneered, "We're working on it." She tried to leave, but Jim grabbed her arm.

"Save your energy," he snapped. "If Pepper was framed, I'll find out."

Allen walked up to them, "Hey, we got a problem here, Gordon?"

Jim ignored him and looked at both Montoya and Allen, "And then you and you just need to stay out of my way."

He pulled away, trying to shake off the anger coursing in his veins. He needed to be calm when he spoke to Mario Pepper's family, didn't he?

The next time Jim saw Mrs. Pepper, the woman had bruises all over her face so much that it looked like a picture that could bring tears to your face when you looked or thought about it for too long.

"Mrs. Pepper," Gordon said, as the woman recognized him when she had fully opened the door.

"Go away," she shook her head, trying to shut the door on Jim, who placed his foot in the gap, and then tried to keep it open.

"Ma'am, if your husband was innocent, you need to talk to me," Gordon explained.

She hesitated. Mrs. Pepper had never met a good man in her life. Her father was a drunk, and her deceased husband was abusive. The bruises he left weeks ago still stung over her body. What hurt her the most was that her daughter, Ivy, witnessed it.

Mrs. Pepper reluctantly stepped back, allowing the detective to step inside.

He shut the door behind him, and asked, "If your husband didn't kill the Waynes, how'd he come to have Martha Wayne's necklace?"

"You bastards planted it on him?" Mrs. Pepper spat back sarcastically.

"Bastards," Ivy repeated, glaring at the man who had got her father killed, and made her mother slit her wrists.

"Alice, how would the police have the necklace? We didn't kill the Waynes," Jim insisted.

"So you say. God knows my husband had his demons, but he never killed nobody," Mrs. Pepper sighed.

"Can I see his shoes?" Jim asked.

"Shoes?" Mrs. Pepper was confused at his request, but then showed him the cupboard where Mr. Pepper's shoes were.

"This is all of them?" Jim asked.

"Uh-huh," the woman answered, still puzzled by his odd request.

"... Damn," Jim cursed.

Back at the GCPD,

"Framed?" Harvey said, lifting the glasses off of his head. "How our figure? You were there. We framed him?"

"Somebody could've planted the necklace on Pepper for us to find. Fish Mooney could've set this whole thing up," Jim explained to his partner.

"Why?" Harvey asked.

Jim slowly leaned forward, his voice dropping to a husky whisper, "To cover up for the real killer... Mooney works for Falcone. Maybe Falcone wanted the Waynes killed."

"Whoa, whoa, wait, wait," Harvey held his hand out to stop his partner, "Why would such a nutty idea even enter your head?"

"Montoya from MCU," Jim admitted.

Harvey had an irritated look on his face, "That pill-head looney-bird? What's her proof?" Harvey demanded.

"Wouldn't tell me. Didn't trust me," Jim responded.

"She doesn't have any. If they did, they would've used it," Harvey stated, going back to his paperwork.

"Pepper didn't wear shiny shoes," Jim continued. "He didn't own any shiny shoes."

Harvey slapped his pen down and looked at his partner, "Shiny shoes! Mother of God. Shiny shoes. Just suppose for a moment, just suppose Pepper was innocent. I killed him."

"We killed him," Jim corrected.

"We killed him. We'd lose our jobs at the very least. The case is closed," Harvey firmly stated, "Forget about it."

"Even if the real killers are still out there?" Jim questioned with disbelief.

"Yes," Harvey hissed, trying to quiet him. "This is very perilous stuff you're messing with. If you want to keep those new kids of yours safe, listen to me for once, Jim. Forget about it."

When Jim Gordon arrived at Fish Mooney's place again, he found Oswald Cobblepot sitting at the bar doing some work. When Oswald saw the detective he walked up to him.

"Detective Gordon," the man greeted.

Jim looked at Oswald, "Tell Mooney I'm here."

"May I ask why," he questioned.

"No," the detective answered, and without even waiting Jim walked away to find and talk to Fish.

Fish Mooney knew that Jim would visit her again, from since she first met him. So, she wasn't at all surprised when he showed up in her bar, stepping towards her.

"James Gordon. How nice," Fish greeted the detective.

"The day I met you," Jim began, getting straight to the point, "when I was out back with Jayden, Sabrina and your boys... what did you and Harvey talk about?"

She took a sip of the drink in her hands, "Shouldn't you ask Harvey? He's your partner."

"I'm afraid he might lie," Jim responded.

"Hmm," she agreed, watching as two of her men came behind him. "He might. And you think I'll tell you the truth?"

Jim let out a quiet sigh as he glanced at the men, before going back to Mooney, "You just did."

He turned to leave, and she stopped him, standing up from her chair.

"James, wait... You have a little danger in your eye. I wonder what you plan to do with that, especially after allowing yourself to bring those two little children into the mix."

He gritted his teeth at the glaring threat aimed at his children, "You'll have to wait and see."

"I hate surprises," Fish stated calmly.

One of the men lunged at Jim, only for him to dodge their punch, hitting them to the floor. The other tried, but was soon smacked square in the face, too. Jim heard the sound of glass cracking, but nothing more after Mooney smashed a lamp over his head, knocking him out.

"Detective Bullock?" a woman's voice spoke.

Harvey turned away from his work, to see a beautiful blonde woman stepping towards him, both her hands were being held onto by two small children, whom he recognized. Harvey smiled at Jayden and Sabrina, and then at Barbara.

"Miss Kean," the detective greeted.

"Um, James went for a walk last night, and he never came back. Have you heard from him? I'm really worried about him," Barbara said with a look mixed with concern and worry.

"Where is he?" Jayden asked Harvey.

"Is he okay?" Sabrina asked the man, who gave her and her brother a gentle look, at least for Harvey Bullock's standards, before glancing back at Barbara.

"He's on a stake-out," Harvey lied, forcing a strained smile. "Yeah, his phone probably ran out of juice, is all."

"Oh. Right well, that's a relief. Thank you," she told the detective.

"No problem." After Barbara left with her children, Harvey's look then changed to an intense worried look as if he had a feeling what happened to his partner.


End file.
